seven colours of rainbow
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Warna putih yang tercerai di cakrawala itulah yang menunjukkan tentang 'apa itu kehidupan'. Fantasi dan imajinasi, jadikanlah satu dengan pelangi. (AU, OC) *first Indonesian fanfiction in Winx Club fandom! *
1. Yang Pertama

**_Gardenia City, pada hari kesembilan belas bulan sepuluh yang bersematkan tahun dua ribu enam belas..._**

Buku berisi catatan pelajarannya dia buka-buka lagi, gadis itu baca dengan _kurang niat_. Dagunya bertumpu pada telapak tangan kiri, seolah sudah lelah (juga pusing) untuk memikirkan semua angka di dalam buku bermata pelajaran Matematika, berikut dengan rumus-rumusnya.

Semilir angin senja membelai lembut ribuan surai oranye di kepalanya, memberikan kesejukan pada raga, sekaligus meringankan 'beban' kepalanya yang sudah bertumpuk.

 ** _Bloom._** Itulah nama gadis bersurai oranye yang memahkotai kulit putihnya.

Kepala yang tadi masih tertumpu, sekarang berpindah posisi: menelungkup.

"Aku bosan..." Bloom membalik tubuhnya, menatap langit-langit kamar. Oh, ada papan sejenis triplek berwarna putih yang menutupi genting cokelat rumahnya.

Untuk sekedar informasi saja, ya. Bloom berkamar di lantai dua, berjarak dua dinding dan satu koridor sepanjang lebih kurang lima meter dari kamar kakaknya, Daphne.

Lagi, semilir angin senja dengan lancangnya membelai rambut oranye Bloom yang terserak hingga menutupi lembaran beberapa buku dengan lembut dan tanpa diminta.

Matanya Bloom pejamkan sesaat, merelaksasikan diri, itulah niat dan keinginannya untuk saat ini.

Benar-benar membosankan, setiap hari, mata dan otaknya terus dijejali dengan pelajaran bermateri berat untuk dipelajari dan diingat.

Jika hari ini ada Fisika, maka Ekonomi, Matematika, Bahasa Inggris, Biologi, Sejarah, dan sebendel pelajaran bermateri segunung lainnya siap untuk menghadang dan memberikan gojlokan bagi otak masing-masing siswa.

 _No exceptions._ Seluruh siswa tahun kesembilan pada jenjang Sekolah Menengah Pertama merasakannya.

Termasuk juga Bloom.

...

"... Huh..."

Pelajaran untuk siswa tahun sembilan (jika dihitung dari kelas 1 jenjang Sekolah Dasar) memang bisa mengubah muka menjadi buku yang penuh berisi rumus dan macam-macam materi setiap bidang studi yang mulai rusak (juga mulai terlepas-lepas untuk beberapa halaman dari 'induk' buku).

Semiliran angin rupanya mengajak serta sebatang pensil yang menggelinding di atas buku mata pelajaran Sejarah rupanya berhasil menarik perhatian Bloom.

Tangan kanannya terjulur untuk meraih pensil tersebut, namun ternyata angin lebih cepat. Membuat pensil itu menabrak sebuah buku, bukan buku pelajaran, sepertinya.

"Buku... Gambar?" gumamnya kecil saat menarik pensil serta buku gambar yang tertindih oleh buku-buku paket pinjaman dari perpustakaan sekolah, yang jangan ditanya seberapa berat seluruh buku, jika dijumlahkan berat masing-masing buku menjadi satu.

Gambar-gambar tidak rapi yang pernah Bloom buat semasa belia. Seolah menarik kembali pemikiran Bloom ke masa lalu, masa-masa dimana kasih sayang masih setebal dan selembut wol yang telah ditenun menjadi kain putih polos.

Yang berbeda dengan keadaan Bloom saat ini, tentu saja, ya.

Imajinasi lamanya berkembang lagi, Bloom ingin mengutarakan semuanya kini.

 **...~oOo~...**

* * *

 **.°• INDONESIAN KARA •°.**

•

•

•

•

 _dengan semilyar satu salam penuh kehangatan dan senyuman,_

 _dari **Republik**_ ** _Indonesia_**...

•

 _... mempersembahkan..._

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

 **WINX CLUB (c) _RAINBOW SLR_. **

Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya. Seluruh tokoh dan karakterisasi (kecuali OCs) adalah milik dari fandom serta perusahaan yang telah dicantumkan.

•

 **SEVEN COLOURS OF RAINBOW《**

 **\- Indonesian Kara -**

•

 **Rated:** T (R-13). **Genre:** Fantasy, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Drama. **Language:** INDONESIAN.

 **Notes:** AU, OC, OOC, fanfiksi pertama, _etc..._

•

 _chapter I:_

 **\- Yang Pertama -**

.

 **{I:** Namanya Bloom, dan dia ingin sekali mengutarakan imajinasi. **}**

•

 **-Indonesia; 31 Juli 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...OoO...~***

Sepedanya Bloom kayuh dengan santai, namun roda sepeda tetap cepat berotasi membawanya menuju ke tempat yang Bloom tuju.

Ransel oranye yang mengembang karena penuh buku Bloom gendong di punggung, dan untuk beberapa buku paket yang terlalu tebal, gadis itu letakkan di keranjang sepeda.

...

Beberapa meter sebelum memasuki jalan raya antar kota, Bloom bertemu dengan adik tingkatnya, Windyne Alinsen. "Halo, kak Bloom!"

Dia menoleh, merespon. "Oh! Halo, Windy!"

...

...

...

Roda sepeda terus berotasi, sesekali Bloom harus mengerem sepedanya ketika berada di persimpangan jalan, atau di penyebrangan jalan.

Di dekat perempatan jalan, sebelum belokan ke kiri, adalah swalayan milik pak Johannes Alexis Fransesson yang terkenal laris hingga ke luar kota Gardenia.

Alex melihat sepeda yang dikayuh Bloom akan melewati jalanan basah yang baru saja dia siram. "Hey, Bloom! Hati-hati! Jalan basah!"

Dan benar saja. "Oh-ou, wooo!" Roda sepedanya sedikit tergelincir. "Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Tuan Alex!"

"Ya, tetap hati-hatilah di jalan!" Pedagang buah dan sayuran itu melambai ke arahnya, Bloom jawab dengan senyuman dan anggukan, seraya terus melajukan sepedanya.

...

..

...

Pukul setengah tujuh lewat sekitar lima menit, masih ada waktu efektif dua puluh lima menit untuk sampai ke sekolah sebelum pukul tujuh pagi tepat.

Oh, ya. Hari ini Bloom ada kelas pagi untuk mata pelajaran Matematika yang dimulai pukul tujuh lebih lima belas pagi. Bloom memacu kayuhannya, membuat rotasi sepedapun menjadi semakin cepat dan cepat.

•

•••

 ** _Sekarang atau tidak selamanya..._**

 ** _Namun aku telah menemukanmu._**

•••

•

Dari cermin berbingkai emas yang dia gunakan untuk menerawang jauh ke dimensi lain, seorang gadis lain yang memiliki surai kuning mengamati sebagian besar jalur hidup Bloom di bumi.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Kamu benar-benar Bloom, gadis manis yang aku cari selama ini..." gumamnya pelan, senyuman hangatnya memiliki banyak arti positif di dalamnya.

Cahaya putih bersinar mengelilingi si gadis, sebelum gaun pendek dan sayap yang ada padanya berubah menjadi gaun dan perhiasan cantik selayaknya seorang puteri yang berwibawa dan dihormati banyak orang.

Termasuk cermin tadi, turut menghilang.

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Bolehkah saya, **_INDONESIAN KARA_** , _mendeklarasikan_ bahwa ini adalah fanfiksi berbahasa **Indonesia** _pertama_ di fandom **_Winx Club_**? :"v

Saya adalah seorang penulis fanfiksi yang melakukan _pelarian sementara_ dari fandom **Hetalia - Axis Powers** dan **Adit Sopo Jarwo** ; mencari hawa, wajah, dan pemikiran baru untuk mewarnai FFN. Salam kenal!

•

 ** _Salam Indonesia, dengan penuh cinta!_**

 **—INDONESIAN KARA.**


	2. Problematika

**_Junior High School of Gardenia, tepat pada pukul enam lebih empat puluh delapan menit pagi waktu Gardenia..._**

Seusai memarkirkan sepedanya di parkiran sekolah, Bloom mengambil buku-buku tebal yang tadi pagi sengaja dia letakkan ke dalam keranjang sepeda.

Merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit 'berdiri' karena bersepeda melawan arah angin di jalanan kota Gardenia yang cukup padat, kemudian Bloom melangkah ke kelas dimana dia menimba ilmu; kelas **_IX_** ** _Excellence._**

Kelas yang selalu digadang-gadang dapat menjadi kelasnya para peraih ujian tertinggi di JHSG (singkatan inisial dari _**J** unior **H** igh **S** chool of **G** ardenia_, tentu saja) dalam segala bidang atau mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh para guru.

Dan anehnya, hal itu benar-benar terjadi...

•••

Bloom sebenarnya kurang bisa mengerti dan menebak bagaimana cara teman-teman dalam lingkup satu kelasnya bisa menguasai dengan baik (bahkan sangat, sangat-sangat-sangat baik) semua bidang pelajaran dengan materi yang menggunung dan menguras memori otak, yang diajarkan oleh para guru di JHSG.

...

...

...

Ketika semua siswa mengangguk paham akan rumus-rumus yang dijelaskan oleh guru Matematika dan Sains _versi_ hitungan (alias penuh dengan rumus), Bloom hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan isi kepala yang tidak mengerti sebagian —atau malah tidak mengerti seluruh materinya— dengan tampang selayaknya orang yang tersesat di hutan, tanpa tahu arah jalan —linglung.

Atau malah ketika pelajaran Sejarah dan Bahasa dimana Bloom acapkali mengantuk, yang mana berakhir dengan adegan dramatis pasaran: **_tertidur selama berjam-jam pelajaran lamanya, dan terjaga ketika waktu istirahat tiba._**

Atau...

Ketika jam Pelajaran 'Jasmani, Olahraga, dan Kesehatan singkat saja sebagai **_PJOK_** agar mudah diingat)' berlangsung, sang guru pemampu PJOK memberikan perintah kepada seluruh siswa untuk _berlari_ mengitari lapangan tiga kali putaran (sejauh lintasan seluruhnya adalah lebih kurang 1,2 km); Bloom hanya berjalan kaki santai dengan teman-temannya (yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai **_manusia malas gerak_** ).

Itu saja Bloom banyak berhenti untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Seringkali mengusap keringatnya. Malah tidak hanya sekali-dua kali Bloom menghindari paparan cahaya matahari.

•••

* * *

 ** _Lalu, apa kelebihannya?_**

* * *

•••

Bahkan mungkin, tidak pernah ada yang menyadari kelebihan gadis pemilik surai sepaha berwarna oranye itu.

... Tidak ada yang tahu.

Hanya Bloom saja, yang mengetahui apa bakatnya sebenarnya.

"Seni, artistik, dan kelemahlembutan hati..."

"..."

"Ada apa?"

"... Hanya itu?"

"Hah?"

"... Hanya itu kelebihan seorang Bloom?"

"Ck. Maryn, kau tidak bisa berharap banyak darinya. Ayo, kita pergi!"

 **...~oOo~...**

* * *

 **WINX CLUB (c) _RAINBOW SLR_.**

Penulis sedikitpun _tidak_ mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

-chapter II-

 ** _PROBLEMATIKA PRIMER_**

.

 _Biarkan semua masalah bercerita_ _menggantikan mulut dan kata-kataku..._

•

 **-Indonesia; 2 Agustus 2017-**

* * *

 ***~...OoO...~***

Hari ini ada pelajaran Sejarah.

Hari ini akan ada cerita zaman dahulu yang saaaaaangaaaaatt panjang.

Hari ini, tabir masa demi masa yang

"... Bhartolomeus Diaz berlayar dari Eropa menuju ke India melalui Tanjung Harapan, yang dahulu pernah dijuluki sebagai 'Tanjung Topan' oleh para pelayar lainnya, karena banyak bencana angin puting beliung yang..."

Beberapa pelajar di kelas 9E menyimak ceritera sang guru sambil menatap pada buku paket sejarah (yang tebalnya hampir tiga ratus lima puluh halaman) di meja masing-masing. Pensil mereka genggam, menggarisbawahi poin-poin penting untuk dibaca dan diingat.

...

Beberapa lebih banyak dari 'kategori' sebelumnya memilih untuk melihat pada pantulan LCD di bidang yang telah disediakan.

Yang beberapa lagi menyimak cerita dari guru Sejarah mereka, dengan pulpen yang terus mencetak rangkaian abjad pada buku tulis bergaris.

...

Oh.

Ada juga yang ketiganya; sebentar-sebentar mendengarkan secara saksama cerita sejarah sang guru, menatap pantulan gambar dari LCD, juga membaca sekilas dari buku paket mereka untuk membuktikan dan menyamakan.

Tidak lupa informasi mereka catat.

Bloom turut menggarisbawahi semua materi penting dalam satu bab dan berbagai subbab— dengan pensil, tentu saja.

Dia baca lagi, hanya sekilas, demi memunculkan beberapa gambaran dan imajinasi di dalam pikiran terdalamnya.

 _•_

 _Bertolak dari India, para pelaut dan pemburu rempah-rempah dari Portugal berlaut ke Hindia Timur, hingga mereka sampai ke Malaka._

 _Bagi mereka, Malaka adalah gudangnya..._

...

...

Sejarah yang panjang.

Mungkinkah, Bloom bisa menghafal semuanya?

"Eh..."

•••

Stella mengernyit heran. Dari informasi yang dia dapatkan kemarin, ada yang berbeda dengan yang sekarang dia amati dari sosok _gentle_ Bloom.

"Benarkah... Selemah ini?"

Padahal di dalam pembayangannya, Bloom adalah sosok yang kuat, enerjik, penuh semangat, dan tidak mudah untuk menyerah dalam segala rintang dan halang.

Namun...

"Justru... Ini yang sebaliknya?"

Stella membanting cermin bersinar di tangannya. "Resha! Bersihkan!"

...

Oh, oke. Rupanya Stella harus mencari cermin baru yang 'lebih jujur' dan memiliki nilai keakuratan tinggi dalam merangkum informasi yang terperinci.

* * *

 ** _to be continued..._**

* * *

 **A/N:** Too much dots? Merasa tidak nyaman membaca cerita ini karena tanda titik sebagai spacer? Kenapa tidak minggat saja kalian?


End file.
